The Reason
by tinkermon
Summary: After Sting lost his battle to Natsu, he's determined to figure out why he lost. Why does a certain blonde girl have anything to do with it? Why was this girl so special? Contains spoilers from chapter 296. Sticy one-shot.


**So after reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, this idea popped into my head. I usually don't write fanfiction because idk I'm pretty bad at it but I couldn't help but write this. It's a one-shot sticy fanfic. Honestly, I blame you guys for making me ship them ._. haha even though I kind of like RoLu more . But anyways, enjoy :) p.s. sorry if it's lame o.o**

* * *

Disappointment. Anger. Self-pity. All these emotions were running through the White Dragon Slayer's body. How could he lose? He spent 7 whole years training, getting stronger. But now it seemed like a waste. He lost, he lost to his idol. The one person that he wanted to surpass. The one person he wanted to beat in front of everyone. He didn't understand. What was the source of his power? His nakama? No, there had to be something more than that.

One thing that really stuck out was when the pink haired dragon slayer said. _"Then I'll use this power, to fight for my friends you made fun of."_ Why did such a line bother Sting so much? There was something there that was still missing.

He let his anger out at the concrete wall, causing his knuckles to bleed a little bit. He was still at the arena, he didn't want to face his guild master. At least not yet. He had to figure out why he lost.

Then it hit him. How can he be so blind? That blonde girl that seem to always be by Natsu. _"For my friends you made fun of."_ Was he really mad that Sting laughed at her when she was tortured by Minerva. Sure, Minerva didn't have to go that far but he didn't hurt her. What was her name? Ah, Lucy. He didn't hurt Lucy. If Natsu should be mad at anyone it should be Minerva.

What didn't seem to click was why this girl was so special to Natsu and his guild. To Sting, she seemed like a regular girl with basic magic ablities.

"If you really want to know why don't you find out for yourself." A monotone voice said.

Sting peaked over his shoulder and noticed it was Rogue. With the same expressionless face he always had on. He didn't know why his partner was still here, he wanted to be alone. He knew Rogue could read his emotions so easily. It wasn't hard after all, they spent everyday together since they were little kids. He grunted. "I don't care. I just don't understand why that girl and what happened to her had so much impact on him that he beat us. Us! The Dragon Slayer Duo!"

"Like I said, if you want to know so bad why don't you find you for yourself." He paused, clearing his throat. "Unlike you I actually observed their relationship. From when he first met Natsu-san to Lucy-san's battle with Minerva. Trust, bonds, friendship maybe there is more to it than we couldn't possibly understand."

Sting leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms just glaring at his partner.

"That's stupid."

"It may be but when we face an opponent we have to know their weaknesses as well as their strengths… Lucy-san however is both to Natsu-san."

"What do you mean?" He was actually surprised his partner knew all this about Natsu. How he observed Natsu more than he did.

He sighed. Rogue didn't know his partner could be so dense. "You better figure it out yourself, then you could understand what I'm trying to say."

"Hmph."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned slightly, about to walk away from his partner to give him so space to think.

"Oi! Rogue, I never knew you were so observant, especially over her."

"I really don't care but it just seems that she's more than just eye candy for the crowd." he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

With that, Sting took what his partner said into consideration. He wanted to know why Lucy was so damn special to his idol. Waiting outside the window of the infirmary, it seemed like most of the visitors went home. He didn't spot Natsu, maybe he came by earlier to visit her or maybe he was out celebrating his win. He creaked open the window and slid right in, making his way over to Lucy's bed. He glanced over her body, she was severely injured. He didn't notice until now what Minerva had really done to her. Did he actually feel guilty for what his teammate has done? No, that's not possible.

"Natsu, I told you to go back to celebrate. I'm fine." He jumped. At first he thought that she had woken up and if she did, he's screwed. "You really don't need to sleep by my bedside again."

Then he notice that she was just talking in her sleep. He was relieved. He did not want to be caught here, and since she was a girl, she'd probably scream and blow his cover.

He decided if she was going to keep talking in her sleep, then maybe he would figure out the answer he's been looking for. He remembered Rogue say that she was more than just eye candy, what was that suppose to mean? That the girl was something more than that? He didn't deny to himself that she was very attractive, but that's all she was too him. It didn't know what made him so interesting that even his partner took interest in observing her.

She smiled, he twitched. "Hey, Natsu... remember when we were battling Kain?"

Was he suppose to respond? He wasn't really what to do in such a sitaution. He never actually dealt with a sleep talker before.

He hesitated. "Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"I was actually really scared when he was crushing my body, not because I could of lost my life though. It was because I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with losing a friend. I noticed how much you missed Ingeel, and I want to be there when you reunite with him. I want to see you happy. You deserve to be happy."

Was she really that selfless? She didn't care if she died as long as it's not in front of him? She preferred his happiness over her own? It didn't make sense to Sting.

"I know you told me to run away, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I left you alone, we're a team after all. We're suppose to be by the other's side no matter what right?"

His eyes widened in shock. She was not like most people he ever met. Well at least the girls. Unlike Minerva, she was selfless, kind and believed in others. He laughed at her because she wasn't able to fight back, because she was weak. He was wrong, she was actually stronger than he thought. Maybe not psychically but emotionally. She valued other's feelings, no matter how hurt she was. " What a stupid girl." He said to himself.

He ran his fingers through her golden locks, with that she jerked to the side. He froze, as she shot open her eyes. She just stared at him, she knew he was and just when she was about to scream, he put his hand over her mouth. "Shh. I'm not here to hurt you. If you promise not to scream, I'll take my hand off your mouth."

Lucy nodded.

As soon as she agreed, he removed his hand from her mouth.

"If you're here to make fun of how weak and pathetic I am, you don't need to tell me. I already know." She whispered.

That was the exact opposite what he was going to do. Did she honestly believe that she was weak? A weak person does not make their partner strong and from his battle with Natsu, he was finally started to realize that.

"Don't try to act like you know me." He hissed. "I just wanted to know why you're so damn important."

Lucy was confused. She never really considered herself important, she felt the exact opposite.

"I-" Before she could say anything, he cut her off. "But I already found what I was looking for. I found the reason why I lost today." He smiled a little.

She had no idea what he was talking about. How did his loss relate to her? She had nothing to do with him losing. She really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry you lost."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm glad Natsu won, that I will not lie about." She glanced over his battle wounds from the fight. "But maybe he could of went a little easier on you."

He glared at her. Why the hell was she being kind to him? He laughed at her suffering. He snuck into the hospital to see why she was important. She should consider him an enemy, and tell him to leave. But no, she was there looking at him and smiling. It kind of made him sick to his stomach. How is it that one person can still smile no matter how hurt they are? What was with this girl.

She pulled her legs towards her chest, and just stared at him. _Eh, maybe Sting isn't so bad after all. He actually looks like a lost child. Hmm. _Lucy thought to herself.

"Why the hell are you smiling at me? Shouldn't you be afraid of me?"

"Because if you wanted to hurt me, you would of done so by now."

Her smile pierced right through his heart. It was contagious and he hated it.

"I'm considered your enemy. I'm in Sabertooth, Fairy Tail's rival guild."

"So? Just because we're considered rivals, doesn't mean we should be mean to each other. We're human after all. Everyone has feelings, and no one wants those feelings hurt."

Sting was at lost of for words. Her kindness stab him through the heart. Maybe there was more than just power. So, after he just listened to her talk until he made his leave. Rogue was right, there was more to her than just being attractive. She believed in people, in her guild, her nakama. Something he never did.

_So that's the reason why they're so protective over her. She's the heart of the team._

* * *

**Yikes. Wow, that was kind of lame but thanks for reading. x: I actually wouldn't mind if you guys tell me what you think. Anywayrs, I'll probably write some drabbles here and there some time in the future. Probably with either, Nalu, Sticy or Rolu. idk yet. c:**


End file.
